Star Trek: Enterprise
Star Trek: Enterprise (na poczatku serial nazwano Enterprise do 3 sezonu) to piąty serial w wszechświecie Star Trek i szósty w całości. Stworzony przez Rick Berman i Brannon Braga, oraz bazuje na klasycznym serialu Gene Roddenberry z 1966 Star Trek: The Original Series (i jego późniejszych spin-offach), Enterprise był "prequel", ustalonym sto lat przed Kirk i Spock. Seria podążała za podróżą pierwszego ziemskiego statku kosmicznego Enterprise, NX-01 zdolnego do osiągniecia prędkości warp 5. Były to pierwsze kroki ludzkości przez "ostateczną granicę". Początkowo serial był zatytułowany po prostu Enterprise, seria trwała w skrócie cztery sezony. Pierwszy odcinek serialu miał swą premierę 28 września 2001 w amerykańskiej telewizji United Paramount Network, a serial zastąpił Star Trek: Voyager. 2 lutego 2005 w UPN zapadła decyzja o anulowaniu produkcji serialu, a ostatni odcinek (These Are The Voyages...) wyemitowano 13 maja 2005. W Polsce serial jest emitowany przez telewizję AXN (podległą HBO). Enterprise był prequelem wszystkich dotychczasowych seriali i filmów Star Trek (nielicząc niektórych wydarzeń ze Star Trek: First Contact). Akcja Broken Bow, pilotowego odcinka serialu, dzieje się w 2151 roku - 10 lat przed powstaniem Zjednocznonej Federacji Planet. Opowiadał o powstaniu Federacji i dalszych losach bohaterów. W sumie serial liczył 98 odcinków "ułożonych" w 4 sezony. Począwszy od bieżącego roku, ze względu na umieszczenie na linii czasu Star Trek, Enterprise jest jedyną produkcją Star Trek, której ciągłość nie ma wpływu na wydarzenia filmu 2009 ponowne wprowadzenie załogę James T. Kirk, dzięki czemu jest to jedyny serial telewizyjny w wszechświecie Star Trek pozostać w ciągłości zarówno w głównej, jak i alternatywnej rzeczywistości. *''Where My Heart Will Take Me'' teksty (skomponowane przez Diane Warren, wokal przez Russell Watson) Podsumowanie Być może najbardziej kontrowersyjny ze wszystkich spin-offów Star Trek, a na pewno najbardziej polaryzujący, Enterprise powstał w nadziei na ożywienie franczyzy Star Trek od czasu, gdy oceny dla poprzedniej serii Star Trek: Voyager, zanikły pod koniec. Mając być bardziej nowoczesnym, z postaciami dalekimi od 24 wiecznej utopijnej ludzkości Gene Roddenberry, Enterprise znajdował się w jednej z najmniej zbadanych epok we wszechświecie Star Trek i tylko 150 lat od współczesności. Enterprise była ustanowiona w 22 wieku, w czasach przed Federacją i kiedy Zjednoczonej Ziemi właśnie stała się graczem w polityce międzygwiezdnej. Producenci pod przewodnictwem następcy Roddenberry, Ricka Bermana starał się oddzielić serial od tych, które pojawiły się wcześniej, tworząc prawie każdy plan filmowy, rekwizyt i kostium na nowo, dążąc do bardziej obejmującego stylu „jesteś tam” opowiadania historii. Zgodnie z uwagami producenta wykonawczego Brannon Braga podczas dyskusji z fanami na TrekMovie.com https://trekmovie.com/2007/08/12/vegascon-07-braga-reflects-on-a-life-with-trek/, oryginalnym pomysłem Berman dla serialu było zaplanowanie całego pierwszego sezonu ustawione na Ziemi, kiedy ludzkość zbudowała pierwszy w historii statek kosmiczny zdolny do lotu z warp 5. Wkrótce postanowiono, że będzie to zbyt dalekie od stylu całej serii, więc przesłanka została przeredagowana. Enterprise podobnie jak Star Trek: Deep Space Nine przed nim, zawierał liczne łuki fabuły podczas serii. Linie fabularne obejmowały Temporalną Zimną Wojnę i Xindi łuk, które zajęły cały trzeci sezon serialu. Seria była pierwszą, która włączyła teksty do utworu otwierającego (nieużywane teksty istniały na fanfarę oryginalnej serii); nie zawarł także w tytule słowa Star Trek, aż do odcinka Extinction trzeciego sezonu. Podobnie jak jego poprzednik Star Trek: Voyager, Enterprise emitowany na UPN, rather than in first-run syndication, takim jak TNG i DS9. Premiera 26 września 2001 z silnym otwarciem, dwugodzinny pilot Broken Bow uzyskał ocenę 9.9 z dnia na dzień i 15% udziału.Oceny spadły jednak w ciągu następnych kilku sezonów, spadając do średnio 2.5 miliona widzów na odcinku. Już w drugim sezonie, pogłoski o zbliżającym się odwołaniu serialu zmusiły producentów do znalezienia nowych wskazówek, które pozwolą podjąć serial. Począwszy od trzeciego sezonu serialu, Enterprise przyjął ciemniejszy ton i bardziej gwałtowny łuk, w pewnym sensie odzwierciedlając nastrój po 11 września. Podczas, gdy wielu krytyków było pod wrażeniem nowego przyciągnięcia serii, oceny pozostały niskie, a program został odwołany pod koniec czwartego sezonu. Mimo to, Enterprise osiągnął szereg technicznych innowacji w serii Star Trek. Był to pierwszy serial emitowany w telewizji wysokiej rozdzielczości, a Exile to pierwszy odcinek emitowany w tym formacie. Został wyprodukowany z kamerami Sony HDTV trzeciej generacji, począwszy od sezonu 4; pierwsze 3 sezony zostały sfilmowane tradycyjnymi 35 mm kamerami filmowymi (które następnie zostały przeniesione do formatu cyfrowego w celu emisji). http://web.archive.org/web/2018*/http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/news/article/6165.htmlSeria była również pierwszą produkowaną w formacie szerokoekranowym. Enterprise był nominowany do pięciu indywidualnych nagród Saturn, zdobył Nagrodę ASCAP w 2002 za "Top TV Series", był nominowany do siedemnastu Nagród Emmy, wygrywając cztery, a dwa odcinki nominowano do Nagród Hugo. Podsumowanie fabuły Enterprise statek kosmiczny klasy NX wystartował w 2151, (pierwszy zaawansowany okręt warp 5 z Zjednoczonej Ziemi) początkowo był tymczasowo przydzielony. Mimo że lata przygotowań były jeszcze przed ludźmi, statek został niespodziewanie oddany do użytku, gdy Klingon Klaang awaryjnie lądował na Ziemi, narażając całą planetę na ryzyko, gdyby nie wrócił do swoich. Pod dowództwem Starfleet Zjednoczonej Ziemi Kapitan Jonathan Archer, syn słynnego naukowcy Henry Archer, załoga Enterprise odniosła sukces w ich misji, ale byli otaczani przez głębokie tajemnice. Uzasadniając rozszerzenie ich misji na pełnoprawną misję eksploracji głębokiego kosmosu, załoga Enterprise wyruszyła w nieznane, zabierając ze sobą Vulcańskiego oficera naukowego (lub opiekuna) T'Pol i Denobulańskiego doktora Phlox. Pierwsze lata Enterprise były trudne; podczas gdy statek nawiązał kontakt z takimi gatunkami jak Suliban i wcześniej wspomniani Klingoni, kontakt nie był pokojowy. Tylko w ciągu pierwszych dwóch lat załoga statku znalazła się w konflikcie zbrojnym z szeregiem gatunków, od Tholian do Coridan do Borg... i wszystko się pogorszyło. W trzecim roku w kosmosie gatunek znany jako Xindi brutalnie zaatakował Ziemię, zabijając miliony. NX-01 został wysłany na odległy i wcześniej niezbadany obszar przestrzeni kosmicznej znany jako Obszar Delficki, aby uniemożliwić Xindi osiągnięcie ostatecznego celu, jakim jest zniszczenie Ludzkości. Podczas gdy misja zakończyła się sukcesem, po prawie roku spędzonym w Obszarze statek doznał poważnych szkód i wielu strat. Po powrocie do domu, Enterprise pełnił bardziej dyplomatyczną rolę w służbie Zjednoczonej Ziemi, ułatwiając stosunki między Vulcanami, Andorianami, oraz Tellarite, torując drogę do Koalicji Planet, sojusz ostatecznie doprowadziłby do powstania Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet. Choć wciąż często burzliwy, Enterprise kontynuował jej misję eksploracji, jak również doprowadzając ludzi do kontaktu z jeszcze większą liczbą nowych światów o nowymi cywilizacjami. Postacie pierwszoplanowe *Scott Bakula jako Jonathan Archer *Jolene Blalock jako T'Pol *Connor Trinneer jako Charles "Trip" Tucker *Dominic Keating jako Malcolm Reed *Linda Park jako Hoshi Sato *Anthony Montgomery jako Travis Mayweather *John Billingsley jako Phlox Postacie drugoplanowe *Vaughn Armstrong jako Maxwell Forrest *Gary Graham jako Soval *Jeffrey Combs jako Shran *Steven Culp jako Hayes *Matt Winston jako Daniels *John Fleck jako Silik *Randy Oglesby jako Degra Producenci *Rick Berman *Brannon Braga *Manny Coto Scenarzyści *Rick Berman 38 odcinków *Brannon Braga 38 odcinków *Mike Sussman 22 odcinki *Chris Black 14 odcinków *Manny Coto 14 odcinków *Andre Bormanis 12 odcinków *Phyllis Strong 12 odcinków *John Shiban 5 odcinków *Garfield Reeves-Stevens 5 odcinków *Judith Reeves-Stevens 5 odcinków *David A. Goodman 4 odcinki *Fred Dekker 3 odcinki *Andre Jacquemetton 3 odcinki *Maria Jacquemetton 3 odcinki *Stephen Beck 2 odcinki *Terry Matalas 2 odcinki *Brent V. Friedman 2 odcinki *Alan Brennert 2 odcinki *Ken LaZebnik 2 odcinki *Tim Finch 1 odcinek Muzyka *Dennis McCarthy *David Bell *Brian Tyler *John Frizzell Enterprise jest jedynym serialem sagi, który w czołówce zamiast utworu instrumentalnego posiada fragment piosenki. Jest też pierwszym serialem Star Trek, do którego motyw muzyczny z czołówki nie został specjalnie napisany. Piosenka "Faith of the Heart" napisana została przez Diane Warren. Pierwotnie pojawiła się ona w filmie "Patch Adams" (piosenka była śpiewana przez Rod’a Stewart’a). W Enterprise śpiewana jest przez Russell’a Watson’a a jej tytuł zmieniono na "Where My Heart Will Take Me". Ze względu na swą długość, cała piosenka nie jest wykonywana, a fragment przedstawiony w czołówce to jedna zwrotka (stworzona z dwóch pierwszych wersów pierwszej zwrotki i dwóch ostatnich wersów drugiej zwrotki) oraz refrenu. Podobnie jak zresztą cały serial, motyw z czołówki, podzielił fanów sagi Star Trek. Jedni go lubią inni nie znoszą. Jakby jeszcze było mało, producenci serialu postanowili zmienić nieco muzykę z czołówki serialu i od trzeciego sezonu melodia piosenki wykonywanej przez Watson’a ma żywszy rytm. W efekcie, czołówkę zaczęli krytykować nawet niektórzy z tych, którym się jej oryginalna wersja podobała. Motyw śpiewany przez Russella Watsona pojawia się w 96 z 98 odcinków serialu. Jedyny wyjątek stanowi dwuodcinkowy epizod zatytułowany In a Mirror, Darkly, w którym akcja dzieje się w alternatywnym wszechświecie. Te dwa odcinki, zamiast fragmentu piosenki Where My Heart Will Take Me, mają instrumentalny utwór specjalnie dla nich napisany. Zmieniono też przedstawione w czołówce obrazy z historii ziemskich wypraw badawczych, na fragmenty o mrocznym, wojennym klimacie. Do ciekawostek należy dodać, że piosenka "Where My Heart Will Take Me", która została zamieszczona w całości na soundtracku Enterprise, została puszczona 2 sierpnia 2005 roku dla załogi wahadłowca Discovery, który odbywał w tym czasie pierwszą po katastrofie wahadłowca Columbia misję w kosmosie (STS-114). Piosenka została wybrana jako specjalna dedykacja od Wayne’a Hale odpowiedzialnego wtedy za program lotów wahadłowców. Nim jednak wyemitowano w telewizji pierwszy odcinek Enterprise, stacja UPN wyemitowała serię reklamówek serialu, gdzie jako głównego tematu muzycznego użyto piosenki zespołu The Calling – "Wherever You Will Go". Tekst piosenki użyty w czołówce serialu: Elementy przełomowe Enterprise zawiera kilka elementów przełomowych dla produkcji telewizyjnej Star Trek. * Pierwszy serial Star Trek szerokoekranowy * Pierwszy serial Star Trek emitowany w HDTV * Pierwszy serial Star Trek z cyfrowym dźwiękiem * Pierwszy serial Star Trek od czasu Star Trek: The Next Generation, startujący na początku telewizyjnego sezonu, nie w jego trakcie * Pierwszy serial Star Trek ze śpiewanym utworem tytułowym (utwór dla oryginalnych serii początkowo zawierał słowa, jednak nigdy nie zostały użyte) * Pierwszy serial Star Trek z komentarzami w technologii podcast * Pierwszy serial Star Trek (właściwie pierwszy film/serial w historii), używający materiału nakręconego na innej planecie (łazik Sojouner podjeżdżający do skały Yogi, nakręcony przez lądownik Mars Pathfindera, użyty w czołówce). Lista odcinków Sezon 1 ENT Sezon 1, 26 odcinków Sezon 2 ENT Sezon 2, 26 odcinków Sezon 3 ENT Sezon 3, 24 odcinki Sezon 4 ENT Sezon 4, 22 odcinki pt-br:Star Trek: Enterprise ca:Star Trek: Enterprise zh-cn:星际旅行：进取号 uk:Зоряний шлях: Ентерпрайз bg:Стар Трек: Ентърпрайз cs:Star Trek: Enterprise de:Star Trek: Enterprise en:Star Trek: Enterprise eo:Stela Vojaĝo: Enterprise es:Star Trek: Enterprise fr:Star Trek: Enterprise it:Star Trek: Enterprise ja:スタートレック：エンタープライズ nl:Star Trek: Enterprise pt:Star Trek: Enterprise ru:Звёздный путь: Энтерпрайз sr:Звјездане стазе: Ентерпрајз sv:Star Trek: Enterprise Kategoria:Star Trek Kategoria:ENT